


Stress Relief

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my response to Ruth's challenge on the Hercfic list. It attempts to answer the question: What sort of sexual shenanigans do Herc and Iolaus get up to when they've had one of those really stressful weeks?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> **AO3 A/N:** This is an example of my very early fanfic. For historical purposes I'm leaving it as it was originally posted, including the summary. Even if a lot of it makes me cringe now.
> 
> I was, apparently, experimenting with tagless dialogue. Or something.

"What about your shoulders?"

//shrug// "They're okay."

"You sure? That boulder was pretty heavy."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Here, let me..."

//groan// "Maybe you're right."

"Better?"

"Oh, yes."

//rustle// "How about this?"

"Mmmmm."

"You're pretty tense."

"Keep rubbing."

//grin// "Is it helping?"

"Still tense..."

"Where'd I put that..." //squeak// "...oh, here it is."

//gasp// "That's **_cold_**!"

//chuckle// "Hold still, it'll warm up."

"Mmmmmm."

"See?" //rustle// "Still tense?"

"Oh, yeah..." //grin//

"Relax, don't fight it."

//swish//

//creak//

"Wait, I..."

//pause// "Do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

//pause// "No, I mean **_really_** trust me?"

//pause// //breath// "Of course."

"Close your eyes."

"..."

"Unh-unh." //pause// "There, see?"

//moan//

"Don't move, okay?"

"Whatever you say..."

//gasp// "Oh, gods!"

"Can I..." //groan// "...move now?"

"Oh, yeah!"

//creak// "Mmmmm."

//squeak// "Yeahhhh..."

//gasp// "I didn't know you could..."

//creak// "Want me to stop?"

//breath// "No. NO. Definitely..." //groan// "...not."

//moan// "I'm gonna..." //creak// //creak//

"Yes!" //squeak//

"Now?" //squeak//

//tremble// "Yes!"

//groan// //pant// //squeak// //squeak//

//sigh// "Better?"

"Mmmmmm."


End file.
